


Love is not a Victory March

by sanzensekai



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: You lost your best friend in a fire and before that your life has brought nothing good to you. You prayed every night waiting for someone to hear you, to help you but nothing happens until one night. Suddenly the Archangel Gabriel showed up confessing something to you, something you never thought that it would happen.





	

A/N: So this came up while I was listening to Hallelujah and it was also inspired by it. It's kinda sad and angsty but I hope you like it. If there are some spelling mistakes or stuff Im sorry. I hope you enjoy it if so please leave kudos or a comment I'd really appreciate it. xx 

 

It was another one of those nights I was sitting in the middle of my bed asking myself why I deserve all this shit that has happened to me since I was a child. My dad left when I was 13, my mom passed away because she had an alcohol problem 4 years later. I never had anyone since then expect for my only friend who was always there for me since we were children but now he also died. He passed away in a fire about a Month ago. I looked at the picture of the two of us, we were both incredibly happy. It was one of those days we used to be outside at the lake on a hot summer day, the only place we both felt like we belonged somewhere but now those times were also over. Tears started filling my eyes, slowly rolling down my cheeks. I had nothing left why was I still hear maybe I was hoping that finally something good would happen to me but I slowly started losing hope. I got one my knees, tears still rolling down my eyes I folded my hands in front of me I looked out of my window into the sky.

“I don’t know if there’s somebody up there but I need help. Please help me.” I sent out a prayer hoping someone will hear my it. But was there someone above? Was there a god? I started praying when I was little; hoping my dad would stop being an asshole, praying my mom would finally stop drinking that I won’t lose the only friend that I had left. But it didn’t help; it was all for nothing at least I thought so. I just want something good happen to me. Sometimes I had the strange feeling someone was watching over me but that would be weird. 

After I watched the stars for a while I crawled under my blanket, the Polaroid photo of me and my best friend next to me, I closed my eyes trying to stop myself from crying and trying to sleep. Luckily I fell asleep faster than I thought probably because I was exhausted from crying the last few weeks almost every night.  
I didn’t know how long I slept but it didn’t feel that long, I also didn’t know what woke me up. I remembered feeling a light breeze in my room and somebody watching me. But that was maybe just me being paranoid because I lived all on my own. 

“Hello is there someone?” My voice was broken and worn out from crying. I didn’t get an answer, so I sat up and got out of my bed. I could feel someone was here even though it sounded weird but I was sure about it. “Hello?” I asked again as I heard a slight rustle that sounded like feathers that came from outside of my room. Unsure about what would expect me there I walked outside directly bumping into someone as I walked around the corner. Scared I jumped a few inches back looking at the person in front of me.  
“How did you come in her? What do you want; do you want to kill me? Then go ahead, I got nothing left.” I tried to sound calm but I could feel myself panic. There was a stranger in my house and I didn’t know what he wanted from me. After I spoke out my words I could see pain in his eyes, he looked somehow sad but why.

“I don’t want to kill you Y/N. I’m here to take care of you and protect you.” He started talking in a soft calm voice but I didn’t believe him. How did he want to protect me?  
“Yeah, sure. How do you want to do that? I don’t deserve being protected.” I said with a sarcastic laugh at the end. He was obviously struggling with something, something he wanted to tell me but it seemed like he couldn’t.

“Listen there’s something I need to tell you. I’m actually not allowed to be here but I don’t care right now. I’ve been watching over you since a few years now, I always tried my best that nothing bad happens to you but I think I failed at some points and I’m so sorry.” He confessed to me. Every word he said was confusing to me. What does that mean? He sounded like a stalker or something.

“What are you?” I asked him tears filling my eyes again slowly starting to fall down my cheeks. He got a step back, looking at me not losing eye contact. Suddenly out of his back appeared 6 golden wings. I didn’t know what to say neither how to react the view I got here literally took my breath away. Scared and Curious I looked at him tears still rolling down my cheeks.

“I’m Gabriel, I’m your Guardian Angel and I’m here to take care of you. I heard your call for help and I’m here.” I couldn’t believe what I heard there. A guardian Angel? If I wouldn’t see his wings with my own eyes I wouldn’t believe him.

“But why now? Why not earlier?” I asked him with a little anger in my voice as he got a bit closer to me.

“I know how this might sound to you. We as Archangels or Guardian Angels are not allowed to get to close to humans. We’re only supposed to watch over our protections from far but I couldn’t take it anymore, seeing how broken you are. That’s why I’m here now.” He explained to me getting closer until there was just a small gap between the two of us. 

“I think…I can understand this.” I said after I listened to his words and calmed down a bit but then I started crying again.

“It’s okay. I’m here.” He whispered before he took the gap between us pulling me into his arms wrapping his wings around me like a riot shield, putting me in a safe place making sure nothing could harm me. His wings were softer than I expected and they had something calming, I don’t know what it was but I was glad it calmed me down.

“Do you need to leave again?” I asked him after a while and looked up at him. He looked at me with a soft smile running his thumb over my cheek.

“I won’t go, promise.” Gabriel told me softly rubbing with his other hand over my back. “You should sleep now.” He added then and he was right, I needed sleep urgently.

“Can I sleep covered in your wings?” I asked him before he let go of me and we both went to my bed room.

“Yes, sure as long as it makes you feel safe.” He said as he sat down on my bed kicking off his shoes before he laid down. I smiled shortly before I crawled on top of him resting my head on his chest and my arms somewhere beside him. 

“Is this okay for you?” I asked him to make sure he was comfortable with this position.

“Totally okay.” Gabriel answered my question before he wrapped his arms around me covering me with his wings. “Sleep now.” He whispered while he softly caressed my lower back with his thumb. I nodded shortly while I closed my eyes and oddly it didn’t take long until I fell asleep which was probably the reason that his wings around me enormously calmed me down and made me feel safe. During my sleep I rolled myself together on his upper body so I was fully covered from his warm and soft wings.

I woke up the next morning surrounded by warm and soft feathers, confused I opened my eyes I looked up directly into two amber eyes. Slightly frightened I jumped up falling out of my bed landing on the floor with a loud noise.

“Wow, hey are you okay?” Gabriel asked as he jumped out of the bed to help me up. It took me a few seconds until I remembered what happened last night.

“Yeah I think so; I just was a little confused as I woke up.” I told him and grabbed his hand that he was still holding in front of me. He pulled me up a little bit too fast which caused that I directly bumped into his chest and for a little moment I could feel a tension between the two of us. I looked up at him and it seemed like he was feeling it to. With a nervous laugh I took a step back after he put me on my feet again.

“So, are you hungry?” He asked me then, the tension was still there but we both ignored it for the moment. Was I hungry? I haven’t eaten in a few days so it would be good to eat something since I could feel my appetite come back.

“Yes, very much to be honest.” I told him and already made my way out of my room but stopped as I reached the door since he didn’t follow me. I turned around looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You know you don’t need to cook, I can just…” He held up his hand and snipped with his fingers and not even a second later there was a fully filled table in my bed room. It had everything, fresh pancakes, bacon, orange juice, fresh baked buns and many more. I was more than amazed about this; I really wanna know what else he can do with his powers. “…do this.” He finished his sentence a little smirk hushing over his face as he saw my face.

“Wow this amazing!” I shouted out a little too loud before I got back in the room and took a seat at one of the chairs. Without hesitating I took a few pan cakes, pouring some strawberry syrup over them before I started eating. It tasted amazing; I never had better pancakes then this. Gabriel took a seat on the second chair at the table pouring him some coffee in. I took the orange juice since I didn’t like coffee and poured some in my glass. While eating I took a closer look at him, he was probably around 30 or something, his hair were middle long, dark brown and at his necks they turned into little curls. I realized that his wings were gone now which let me see what he was wearing which I didn’t realize yesterday night since it was dark and I was tired. He was wearing a green jacket and under it a red button up shirt which had the last two buttons open. 

“Are you done?” He asked me as I didn’t realize that I was staring at him. I swallowed my pancakes and turned away from him, looking down on my plate not letting him see that I blushed because I was watching him.

“Sorry I’m just curious.” I said shoving the last portion of pancakes into my mouth and started chewing it. After I was done I already started to feel better. “I’ve never seen an Angel before. Do you eat and sleep?” I asked him easing a little laugh from his side.

“Actually we don’t eat but I love candy so I do eat. We don’t really sleep but we rest for a while.” He answered my question on which I just nodded eating the last bit of my pancakes before I put my fork on my plate taking a sip from my orange juice.

“And your wings? Can everyone see them?” I asked him glancing at his back were his wings used to be not that long ago.

“I can show my wings to others too but they don’t see them like you do. For others they’re just black but you can see the real color because I’m your guardian angel and we share a profound bound.” He told me. A profound bound? Maybe that’s why I felt this tension between us earlier. But there’s enough time to figure this out later.

“Wow that’s very interesting. Can I touch them?” I asked a little shy because I really wanted to touch them just to know how soft and how warm they really feel.

“Yes, sure.” The Archangel responded he stood up and moved a bit away from the table before his wings appeared behind him; he shortly flapped with them and stretched them, folding them together a little bit so they didn’t take in the half room. I stood up walking around him slowly letting my fingers run over his feathers they were really soft and warm. I run my pointy finger along his wing bone down to his back where it ended but I didn’t stop there, I trailed my finger down on the shape of his wings and trailed my finger back up.

“Shit not there.” He groaned out as soon as I wanted to do the same at his other wing but I didn’t hear it since I was so fascinated by his wings. Each wing had different gold tones I never had seen something more beautiful in my whole life. I trailed my fingers slowly down on the shape of his left wing and right back up as I did at his other wing earning groan from him. “Oh shit.” He let out his voice suddenly turned a pitch darker. 

I stopped and looked at him after his cussing snapped me back to reality. “Are you okay?” I asked him even though I already knew this answer from the sudden change of his voice. He turned around eyes darkened as he looked down on me.

“It’s just I’m very sensitive were my wings end.” He confessed to me and I suddenly understood what he meant.

“Oh god. I’m sorry I was so fascinated by your wings that I totally zoomed out.” I apologized almost stumbling over my words as I shortly looked down seeing the bulge in his pants. Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my cheek and soft lips on mine as he slightly pushed my head back up. My heart started pounding wildly against my chest, my knees somehow getting weak under his touch. The Archangel pulled me closer and I let in, putting one hand on his cheeks while I placed my other one on his chest. 

“You drove me crazy from the first minute I laid eyes on you.” He whispered against my lips before he started kissing me first slowly then more passionate, his hands slowly moving down my body while I moved my hand to the back of his necks tugging his curls around my finger. 

How could it be that this man made me feel so weak on my knees making my heart beat so fast that it felt like it was jumping out of my chest? It was totally crazy I just got to knew him. Was this the profound bound he was talking before? It definitely felt like it.

Gabriel eased a moan from me as he slightly pulled on my lip. I took the collar of his jacket and stroke it from his shoulders; it landed with a slight noise on the floor. Trailing my fingers down his neck over his collar bone to his shirt first closed button I slowly started to unbutton his shirt, my pointy finger slowly following his sternum. He let out a soft groan, parting our lips again slipping his tongue into my mouth and discovering it before starting a passionate fight with my mine. The Hands of the archangel slipped under my shirt, fingers caressing my skin moving up to my breast while he slowly pushed me in direction of my bed. His fingers started to tease my right boob, kneading it, his thumb circling around my nipple which directly got hard under his soft touch easing another moan from me. I could feel his member pressing against my crotch, I stroke down the last layer of clothes he was wearing before I unbuckled his jeans opening the button and zipper of it, slowly moving my hand over his bulge.

“Fuck.” He moaned out, snipping with his fingers he removed the last of our clothes expect for my panties and his boxer shorts. “God you’re so beautiful Y/N.” Amber Eyes slowly wandering down my almost naked body and right back up. I blushed a bit at his words which he noticed. “You are. Really.” He whispered slowly pushing me down on the bed, straddling my legs before he got in between them pressing his member against my core. He placed his lips on my neck, starting to place soft kisses the way down to my collar bone where he sucked a small mark into my skin making me moan loudly. Teasing my neck with his teeth, lips and tongue he sent his hands down my body kneading and caressing my already sensitive skin with his fingers until he reached my abdomen. He teasingly trailed his finger along the waistband of my panties sending a shiver through my whole body.

“Seems like I found your sensitive part.” He whispered against my neck doing the same thing again.

“Almost.” I smirked before he stroke with his fingers over the thin firm of my panties, his hand found its way to my thigh softly running his fingers over it. I let out a moan as he trailed his finger back up to my center; slipping his thumb under the waistband of my panties he ripped them in two. He threw them on the floor looking at me with darkened eyes.

The Archangel put his hand over my center, circling his thumb around my clit while he slowly pushed two of his finger into me my arousal coating his fingers. “Oh fuck you’re already so wet for me Y/N. I’m gonna make you feel so good.” He groaned as he started to move his fingers inside of me, his thumb still teasing my clit. His lips found their way back on my neck, sucking, biting and licking on it driving me totally crazy. The sensation of his fingers moving inside of me and his thumb circling around my clit drove me high.

“Gabriel please…I want you…” I moaned as I could feel my orgasm building up but instead of stopping he moved his fingers faster bringing me closer to the edge. My breath faster than before, I dug my hand into his hair slowly pulling on his soft strains.

“Yes cum for me.” He whispered biting my neck and sucking another mark into it he sent me over the edge. “I wanna hear you scream my name.” Stroking down his boxer shorts he kicked them off before he got in line with my entrance placing on elbow next to my head. He sucked his fingers that used to be inside of me dry and let out a delightful moan. Shit how can something like this be so hot?

He slowly pushed himself into me, inch for inch until he fully filled me out. “Jesus you’re so tight.” He whispered as he started to move, circling his hips slowly pulling back out and pushing back in. I wrapped my legs around his ass pulling him closer to feel him better and deeper. 

Our bodies already covered in a thin layer how sweat I dug my nails into his shoulders as he changed his position and started thrusting faster into me hitting the exact right spot to make me scream.  
“Yes scream Baby I wanna hear you.” He whispered against my lips as he pulled back out and hardly pushed back in. Repeatedly he circling his hips, pulled back out and thrusted into me hard and fast bring me close to my high again. I could feel my legs starting to shake as I got closer my body tensing under him. “Fuck Y/N.” He pulled with his teeth on my lip before he kissed me with the same rhythm than his thrust. “Cum baby, cum for me.” He groaned as he pulled back out and snapped his hips back to mine, circling them once more before he sent me over the edge again making me scream his name loud enough you could probably hear it through the whole house. He placed his sweaty forehead against mine breathing hard, he moved his hips a few times more before he also came rolling his eyes back in pleasure the archangel moaned out my name. Fast breathing we both stayed in this position for a few second coming down from our highs.

“That was good.” I breathed out as he pulled out and pulled a blanked over our naked bodies.

“Fucking good.” Gabriel said wrapping his arm around me pulling me close to his chest kissing the back of my head. I took his hand and laced my fingers with his.

“So what is this profound bound? Is it like a love thing?” I asked him starting to play with his fingers.

“Yes it actually his.” He responded kissing the back of my head again stroking with his thumb over the back of my hand.

“You are in love with me?” I asked surprised and looked at him. 

“Yes I am, Y/N.” He answered and in his eyes was nothing to see than pure honesty. “Do you love me?” He asked then making me think about it. Did I love him? He made me feel like nobody else ever did so it should be a yes.

“Yes I do.” I answered honestly and gave him a short kiss which made him smile.

“This is not going to be a victory march I want you to know that.” He told me and I remembered that he said that angels and humans aren’t allowed to be together but I didn’t care, I wanted to be with him no matter what it’ll take then.

“I know but I’m ready to go this way.” I told him and it was the truth, I needed him by my side.

“I will protect you no matter what. I love you Y/N.” He said kissing my neck he pulled me closer to his chest as his wings appeared again. Gabriel wrapped them around me to keep me warm.

“I love you too Gabe.” I whispered before I closed my eyes knowing that our love is not going to be a victory march but I was happy at this right moment and I didn’t care what would happen in the future. This right moment was important and nothing else. With a slight yawn I fell asleep in his arm, exhausted but happy.


End file.
